Sparkle
by Ne Quittez Pas
Summary: Everyone knows the great detective L only takes cases he's interested in, cases with multiple victims... so why is he investigating a graffiti artist in Tokyo? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: "Kira kira" means sparkling, glittering, or shiny. Also, no Death Note.**

The last rays of sunlight were disappearing in Kabukicho. Reasonable people knew to be out of this part of this city long before dark. In fact, reasonable people did their best not to venture into Kabukicho at all, and if it was absolutely necessary, they never, ever walked through a darkened alleyway.

Which was why this idiot was such fine pickings.

Koga Nao had been looking for a vulnerable target for an hour or so now, but he could hardly believe his luck as he swaggered confidently down the alley, leering. He couldn't see the idiot too clearly in the dim lighting, but he could see the wide eyes, locked on his. The guy didn't move as Koga approached, apparently scared into stillness. Stopping a few feet away from the man- early to mid twenties, a typical goody-two shoes business man, from the look of his suit- Koga smirked.

"Why don't you give me your wallet and that fancy watch, and you can scuttle on home without any broken bones," Koga suggested in a low growl. That growl had always made lesser people bow to his will, and he expected nothing less now... but the guy didn't move.

Koga squared his shoulders, then brought up his fists. "Don't be a hero, tough guy, come on. I'll rough you up if I have to."

Still the man did not move. He was frozen, eyes wide and staring straight at Koga, one hand in his pocket and the other hand clutching a briefcase, a faint frown creasing his face.

"I warned you." Koga raised his right hand and sent it into an arc, right for the man's immobile face, with a grunt-

And then a sickening crunch and a scream, as he broke his hand.

"_Fuck!" _Koga cradled his hand to his chest, stumbling backwards, then forwards again as he peered at what was most definitely _not_ some stupid businessman who had taken an ill-advised short-cut on his way home.

From a foot away, even half a foot away, the man looked completely real, but up close, Koga could see that it was a fucking _painting_. He felt disappointed at losing a target, but mostly embarrassed and enraged- how could he have been so stupid as to punch a wall, for God's sake? And who the hell put this painting here, anyway? It was completely stupid!

Koga backed up again, gritting his teeth against the pain. If he ever found out which idiot had put this thing here, he'd kill him. Then Koga froze in his movement. He did a double take that would have been comical, if his face hadn't still been contorted in pain. He moved left slowly, then right slowly, then shuddered, because the painting's dark eyes were fucking _following_ him.

Cursing, Koga stumbled away from the painting of the man in the alley, preparing to find a clinic that wouldn't ask too many questions. He didn't see the writing on the wall nearby the man, which asked boldly, _"Would you do it, if you knew someone was watching?"_

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

Light Yagami had been bored.

That was probably the root of everything. He was simply bored- bored of this corrupt world, with people ignoring the problems that were so rampant all around them, bored of pretending nothing was wrong, bored of doing nothing. Looking around the city each day, seeing grime and filth and crime, and people simply accepted it all as a fact of life. Life was supposed to be beautiful, but by ignoring the problems and letting them grow like an infection, these people were allowing the world to become ugly.

So Light had decided to do something.

He could have volunteered at a homeless shelter or at a school, but things like that rarely made a difference. One teenager contributing his time wouldn't make a dent in the problem, and Light had never been one to engage in futile struggles. That was also the reason he didn't try to persuade his father to let him help with more cases. Light's father only asked Light for help when he was both stumped and sure that the case would not present a danger to him. Apart from those circumstances, his father never talked directly about his work, and he would never let Light aid him more regularly.

Light could have hacked the NPA's computer system and solved cases on his own, anonymously, but he didn't want the NPA to discount his findings just because they came from an anonymous tip which knew things that no one but the police was supposed to know. Doing something like that was a sure way to get the police on his tail, and while Light wasn't above doing something like that if it was really necessary, he didn't want to have to resort to it.

He had thought long and hard about what he could do to change the way people thought. What could one person do, let alone one teenager? People would never take him seriously...

Unless he was anonymous. He never had to show his face. But what would he do?

He considered his goals. He wanted to make the world a better, more beautiful place. He wanted to make people more aware of their surroundings, their actions, and the problems that they contributed to by allowing them to remain there, the problems that people ignored... If only there were a way to put it in people's faces, to make sure that they couldn't ignore it.

Light had seized on that thought.

Yes, that's what he would do- he would show people what was wrong with the world, and do it in such a way that they would take notice, and not simply shunt it to the side like everything else. The first thing that came to mind was a computer virus, but he discarded that idea quickly. It was too malicious and easily traced to warrant teaching himself how to create viruses. It had to be something that people would see every day, but that would also cause them to stop, to pause and think...

Light thought about what he saw every day. Neon lights, and crowds of school kids and business people, litter and graffiti-

_Graffiti?_

Light considered it. It was plausible. People saw it every day, stared at it while waiting for the train, passed it on the way to work... And the police rarely concerned themselves with graffiti artists, unless they caught someone in the act. If he could design graffiti that would make people pay attention... What would make them pay attention? What made people behave?

Other people, of course. People behaved better when there were other people around them, because they were afraid of being judged. So if Light could make people feel as if they were being judged for ignoring the world's problems, it should get people to behave better. And as for calling everyone to attention, he would just have to make sure his graffiti was unique, out of the ordinary- and he knew just the thing.

Light had always been absurdly skilled in everything he ever undertook. When he was younger, his parents had noticed the ease with which he handled school work and endeavored to keep him entertained and make him a well-rounded person by funding lessons for him in the arts. In less than a year Light had mastered ballroom dancing, the piano, the violin, and painting.

Eventually, Light had become tired of having his spare time eaten away by lessons in things he could teach himself, so he had feigned determination to study for 'increasingly difficult' school subjects. After a time, his parents gave up the whole idea of the lessons, but Light had never forgotten anything he learned. In particular, he had been incredibly good at realism. His paintings were so detailed and realistic that it was as if someone could just reach out and touch them. His mother still had a painting of his of a sewing cabinet, and more than one of her friends had reached out to fiddle with a spool of thread, only to discover canvas beneath their fingers.

Light had never painted humans in such a way before, but after a few weeks of determined practice, he had mastered it. His graffiti would not be just graffiti- they would be living spectators, watching and judging all who passed by them. And, just to make sure his meaning could not be misunderstood, he would include a message.

And so Light planned his actions. He still had to be careful how he went about it, more so than anyone else. He had to plan the locations of his paintings, observe the times when those places got the least traffic, and make sure that there weren't any surveillance cameras around that would record his crime-

Because it _was_ a crime, and Light knew all too well what would happen if he was caught. It wasn't just that he would be slapped with a heavy fine. He would have a criminal record, ruining his chances for a scholarship to To-Oh and entry into the police force. And, considering the fact that his father was the police chief, he would probably be disowned, too. If nothing else, it would make family dinners a lot more awkward.

So Light had to do this, but he also had to make sure that he wasn't caught. He arranged a series of disguises- a schoolgirl, a businessman, a businesswoman, and a yakuza flunky. Each identity had its own set of clothes, wig, and, the part Light was most proud of, intricately painted mask. Each mask had the same level of realistic detail that the paintings would have. While Light had no intention of going out and painting in the daylight, he also had no intention of taking any chances. If anyone were to come upon him, even if he were in disguise, he couldn't risk them getting a good look at him.

After that, all that had been left for Light to do was obtain the paint. He bought some of it, in disguise but without the mask, but most of it he scavenged from trash bins behind hardware stores. He didn't want to be seen buying too much paint, lest he be recognized, and he couldn't keep paint cans lying around his house without suspicion.

With a month and a half of planning and preparation, Light had deemed himself as ready as he could be. He left the house on the evening of November 8th, informing his mother vaguely that he was going out. She had accepted this with a nod and a fond smile. Light had entered a restaurant bathroom as himself and emerged as a businessman with black hair and a neat suit and briefcase. (He had to be careful about where he changed, if he didn't want to be noticed- someone was sure to notice a woman walking out of the men's restroom, or vice versa.) He had left the restaurant and walked to an alley in Kabukicho, where he painted his first guardian.

Two nights later, he painted another. The first had taken him some hours, but each time he painted he shaved off some time and became more skilled. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered the graffiti, and from there the news and awareness would spread.

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

The news never figured out which of the paintings was the first, because they didn't discover their existence until there were already ten in various alleyways around Tokyo. Light was sure of this, because he watched the news carefully for any mention of his work. As the goal was to get people to pay attention, he of course had to monitor what worked and what didn't.

The first story aired in late November.

"In local news, some odd graffiti has been showing up in Tokyo," Light's stomach jumped, and he forced himself to keep a neutral expression, pretending to be only vaguely to the television in the other room. He looked up from his coffee with a carefully amused, curious expression when Sayu jumped in delight and ran into the living room.

"What is it?" He asked mildly, following his sister into the living room and feigning only mild curiosity. In truth, Sayu's reaction was intriguing—she shouldn't be wandering into any parts of town where she would discover his graffiti. He was also positive that she didn't know anything about Light's involvement.

"I heard a rumor about this at school, it is sooo cool," Sayu gushed, flapping one hand at the screen. "Come on, Light, check this out!"

"It's graffiti, Sayu," Light said plainly, though his mind whirred into motion as he picked up his coffee cup and settled on the couch next to his sister. Of course. Light hadn't been paying much attention to rumors, but news of his graffiti was sure to spread through word of mouth first. If it had reached Sayu's school this soon, then word must really be flying. "And it's illegal, so don't glorify it."

_Have to put up a good front,_ Light thought, amused at his own antics.

"_This_ isn't graffiti," Sayu defended, pointing to the screen. "Look at it!"

Light obeyed, humming. It was his third, he registered. This one had proved more of a challenge, because children had irregular features. "It's alright, I guess." He paused, then said, in a tone that he knew would push Sayu's buttons, "For graffiti."

"From a distance," a young female reporter was saying, glancing admiringly back at a figure of a woman and child holding grocery bags, "the graffiti looks like real people. It's only when you're very close that you can make out the skilled brush strokes..."

Light hummed again, this time disapprovingly. "Just because it's skillfully done doesn't make it right, Sayu."

"Oh, shut up, Light," she grumbled. "You sound like Dad. Just because you never have any fun doesn't mean no one else can."

Light quashed the urge to defend his father, partly because the woman was talking again, but mostly because his father had slept at the office last night, so caught up was he in work.

"But that's not all," the reporter continued, and the camera directed itself to a space of wall next to the painting and zoomed in to show the message there. "Each painting has a similar message: _Would you do it, if you knew you were being watched?_ Slightly disturbing, don't you think, Sato?"

"Disturbing indeed, Kouya. Do the police have any idea who's behind this odd graffiti, or why?"

"No," Kouya replied. "It's difficult for the police to find graffiti artists unless they catch them in the act, and they are quite busy dealing with more dangerous criminals. The police department did say, however, that graffiti is a crime no matter what it looks like, and that vandalism like that results in heavy fines."

Light shot Sayu a smug look, but Sayu, expecting it, hit him with a pillow. Light grabbed it, and because Sayu refused to relinquish her grip on it, she tumbled off the couch when he gave it a good tug.

"Graffiti is often gang related," Sato pointed out, and Kouya frowned a bit as Sayu picked herself up off of the floor, whining.

"I don't think that that's what this is about, Sato. I think, in light of the message, the person responsible is trying to make the world a better place. Reminding people of their consciences."

_Good,_ Light thought smugly. _It's clear, then. Everyone will be able to figure it out. They'll pay attention._

"Ah-ha!" Sayu exclaimed, triumphantly gesturing with the pillow that was still clutched in her hand. "Take that, big brother!"

Light did not retort, but waited to hear the other newscaster continue.

"Through graffiti?" She asked sceptically. "This person is trying to remind people of their consciences and make a shining new world through graffiti?"

Kouya laughed good-naturedly. "I suppose it is a bit ridiulous."

"Thanks for that report, anyway. Now let's go to the weather..."

Light raised an eyebrow at his sister condescendingly. "You were saying, Sayu?"

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

When Light did a search for news articles on his graffiti a few days later, he found a small group which had dedicated themselves to finding and documenting all of his work all over Tokyo. To his mild embarrassment, they had dubbed him "Kira Kira", after the remark by the reporter that he was supposedly creating a 'shining' new world through graffiti. It was a tongue-in-cheek name, although thankfully most of them had shortened it to simply "Kira".

Light had, of course, considered signing some sort of pseudonym for the graffiti, but had decided against it. Signing it made it too personal- it wasn't supposed to be a work of art for which he was recognized, but rather a social commentary which caused people to pay attention to _themselves._ That Light's work had gotten enough recognition to warrant people giving him his own name showed that his plan was working.

Light created an account on the forum and did some digging, to see how far people had come. It wasn't much, but the stirrings of awareness were there. Once people got over the shocking detail of the graffiti, they would turn to the message it presented. They would take notice. A few people were already starting to stir things up by interpreting the messages, commenting on the social problems that had sparked them, and they agreed. The next natural step would be organization. Soon, they would begin to work to correct the problems that they saw in the world.

Or so Light hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm not one to beg for reviews. I tend to think it's tacky and needy and, in general, annoying when authors badger their readers to review. That being said, I very much _like_ reviews. I see them in my inbox and it makes me feel special and happy inside. So, no, I will not beg for reviews—but I heartily thank all of you who do.**

"Are you going out again, Light?"

Light turned, bag slung over his shoulder, to face his mother. _That's odd, she's frowning._ "Yeah- that's okay, isn't it?"

Sachiko nodded slowly. "It is, yes. I was just wondering where you've been going so often. Normally, around exam time you lock yourself in your room and study for hours at a time." _Why aren't you doing that now?_ was the implied question.

Light considered his options. "I am studying," Light said, nodding to the bag slung on his shoulder. It wasn't really a lie- the way he phrased it said that it was an ongoing action, not necessarily something he was about to do. His mother didn't need to know that all his bag contained was a school uniform, a wig, and a mask. "But I do get kind of claustrophobic shut up in my room all the time..." That one was a lie, but not a bad one. He still felt a bit guilty about it, though, when his mother looked at him like that.

"_I_ know what it is!" Light didn't know where Sayu came from, just that she popped up at the oddest times. Light raised his eyebrows and tensed his shoulders at the expression on his sister's face- that was the expression she wore when she was about to say something that she thought would get Light flustered. Half the time she was right. "Light has a _girlfriend!_"

Light made a show of looking surprised, then embarrassed. He looked away, and while he couldn't force himself to blush, he did shift his weight from foot to foot as he said, "I'm not _dating_ anyone, I'm just _studying_-" He made sure that his tone implied that he was not attempting to deny the idea that he was associating with someone else.

Sayu took the bait, and squealed. "I _knew_ it! Oh, Light, you have to let us meet her!"

Light's mother smiled fondly, and he knew his mild deception had worked. He hated being dishonest with them, really, but he also hated breaking the law. This much lying was probably healthy, considering what else he was doing. He couldn't tell them he was Kira, after all.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about... Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Have _fun_, big brother!"

"_Sayu!"_

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

The Kira paintings had sprung from out-of-the way alleyways, and gradually worked their way closer to the places where they were more commonly seen by regular people passing on their way to work, not just yakuza and petty criminals. The closer the graffiti got to the more common areas of Tokyo, the more news coverage it received.

Misa Amane had seen the first news report on the graffiti and immediately fallen in love with the art and its message. She had seen the problems in society too, and that someone had spotted them and had the courage to stand up and call people on them was admirable.

But there was only so much a painting on a wall could do. If she wanted to support Kira, she had to do what he couldn't- and she was in the perfect position to do that. She was already a celebrity, so she would become the public face of Kira.

It wasn't easy, of course. Her manager had hated the idea, but when she had shown him the support Kira was already attracting, he had reluctantly agreed to let her become a leader of the forming Kira Kira movement. The movement had needed a good leader, really, and Misa had stepped in quite naturally.

But it wasn't the Kira supporters that had been the most difficult, and she had known that that would be the case. It was the people who were on the fence and the people who weren't her fans that needed to be convinced. For herself, it was necessary for Misa to transition to a slightly more mature, less naïve look. If she persisted in portraying a cute, innocent little girl, she wouldn't be taken seriously as the leader of a social movement. She kept close enough to her prior style to keep her old fans, but adopted longer hemlines and less flamboyant, girlish dresses. When appearing as a Kira Kira representative, she wore tasteful clothing that didn't distract from her message.

The message, too, had to be altered. While Kira was making social commentary, he was still doing it illegally. Misa herself didn't mind, but she was sure that some people would object to that- if not because they truly thought it was wrong, then because they knew that they were _supposed_ to think that it was wrong. So Misa made sure that people knew that the movement was only inspired by Kira. They wouldn't condone graffiti or other law-breaking behavior, but encouraged people to stand up and work to solve the social problems that plagued society, to be responsible citizens in order to build a better world. After doing all of this, it had been easy to arrange her own television interview with a credible news station as a representative of the Kira Kira movement.

Misa smoothed her white dress as she faced the camera. Three, two one- show time.

"As more and more mysterious graffiti appears, the unknown artist or artists are gaining lots of support. I have with me now Misa Amane, upcoming model and head of the Kira Kira movement. Welcome, Miss Amane."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Misa flashed a practiced, reserved smile.

"Misa Amane, why 'Kira Kira' as the name of your movement?"

Misa laughed in what she knew was a flattering manner. "It's a bit silly, really. You see, the artist doesn't sign his work, so we had to come up with something to call him... or her, I guess," she added thoughtfully. "On the first news broadcast, Ms. Sato asked- in jest, I think- if the artist was trying to make a sparkling new world though graffiti. We took that word- 'kira kira'- and shortened it to 'Kira' for our artist, while we call our movement 'Kira Kira'."

"You say that you thought Sato was saying that 'Kira' is trying to make the world a better place in jest. You really believe that he's attempting to do that through graffiti?" Misa had to respect the woman's acting skills- she sounded neutral, but Misa could read from her facial cues that she agreed with her.

"Yes, I do," Misa nodded, "and I think it's fairly obvious if you pay attention to the words next to his paintings, and not just the paintings themselves."

"_'Would you do it, if you knew you were being watched?'_" She quoted, and Amane nodded again.

"It's clear that this is a call for people to behave better, and do the right hing... reminding them of their consciences."

"But Kira himself is breaking the law," said the reporter, playing devil's advocate. "That seems a bit hypocritical of him."

"Yes, that's true," Misa allowed, "but what other way could he get our attention? It's a victimless crime, and it's working."

"Working?"

"You didn't know?" Amane smiled innocently, giving no outward signal that she was about to drop a bomb. "In the areas where Kira has painted, petty crime has gone down."

The reporter clearly _didn't_ know, and the expression that flashed briefly on her face told Misa that they'd be having words after the cameras were off. Misa didn't mind. The pay-off was worth it. "It has?" She asked, at a loss and with nothing better to say.

"It has," Amane confirmed. "People behave better when they feel like they're being judged for their actions; there have been fewer shoplifters, pickpockets, and even fewer muggings." Misa paused, then added with a mocking smile, "Who wants to hang around in an alley when there are eyes following your every move?"

"And this is, according to you, what Kira was hoping to accomplish?"

"Yes."

"But no one has had any contact with Kira, so you can't be sure."

Misa didn't let on that this fact bothered her terribly. She had had plenty of people claim to be Kira, but none of them could prove it. The real one had yet to step forward, but maybe he would see this broadcast and know that he was being represented... maybe he'd contact her. "Kira hasn't contacted us, but we are sure that this was his goal."

"And what about your group, Kira Kira? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Everything that Kira can't without revealing himself," Misa said fervently. "We want people to be more aware, and to regulate their own problem behavior, but that's not enough," Amane paused, for drama, and to make people listen, then charged on, "In order to make this a beautiful world, we also need to fix other problems, like homelessness, and people dropping out of school."

"That sounds admirable," Kouya conceded, then paused as she touched the speaker in her ear. "The police have just issued another statement that they do not condone graffiti."

Of course they did. Amane smiled. "That's good of them. I also don't condone graffiti- but I won't condemn Kira, either. That Kira felt the need to do something illegal in order to call our attention to our society's problems just shows us how bad it's really gotten."

"Thank you for that, Misa Amane. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for..."

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

Sugar cube after sugar cube plopped into the tea, but L paid no attention to the over-saturation of his beverage as he re-wound and re-watched the video of the news report. He beckoned Watari over to him impatiently, and the man walked over with an indulgent smile in place.

"Yes, L? What is it?"

"Why," L paused as he shoved a sugar cube directly into his mouth. Watari, to his credit, neither blinked nor winced. "Have I not heard about this?"

Watari turned to the screen, analyzing the frozen image before inhaling in a way that told L he'd recognized the art frozen there and saying, "Ah, yes. Kira."

"So you knew."

L hadn't meant to make it sound nearly as accusatory as it sounded, but Watari smiled. "I did, yes. As for why you hadn't heard of it, it simply didn't come up." He raised his hand to forestall any interruptions L might have made, though L had long since learned to hear him out. "You usually only take cases that you not only find interesting, but which already have several victims. L- and Coil and Daneuve, for that matter- are generally above investigating a graffiti artist in Tokyo."

L's thumb found its way to his mouth. "That's true," he allowed, "but this Kira may be worth investigating for his own merit, not for his inability to restrain himself from scribbling on walls."

"Oh?" Watari said, raising his eyebrows, and curse him- he knew exactly what L was really saying.

"_I'm curious about this person. I want to find them, and satisfy my curiosity."_

L frowned up at Watari and took a sip of his syrupy concoction in rebellion. "We are going to Japan."

Watari smiled slyly, and bowed in what only L would be able to recognize as his way of teasing. "Of course, L."

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

"Light," Sayu sang chirpily, pushing her brother's door open without knocking. Light sighed as he spun in his chair to face his sister, recognizing the tone she used when she wanted something.

"What is it?"

Sayu smiled innocently, not arguing the implied, _What do you want?_ "I want to go to a Kira Kira rally," Sayu began sweetly, tugging on the hem of her shirt in a way she probably thought made her look cute. Light recognized the gesture for what it was, gentle manipulation, but because he was proud that his sister could even come up with such a thing, he never called her on it. "...but Mom doesn't want me to go alone, and my friends think I'm being stupid by going."

Light decided not to take the opporunity to tease her, mostly because it would be too easy. Instead he raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to be doing graffiti, are you?" His tone was partly amused, partly suspicious, and he applauded his own acting skills.

"No, of course not!" Sayu exclaimed, face full of righteous indignation. "That's not what the rallies are about at all!"

"All right, all right, I believe you," Light said, placating. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning," she said quickly, excitedly. "Will you go? Pleeeeease?"

Light sighed, pretending to be put-upon. "I guess... you owe me one for this, though, Sayu."

"Oh, Light, thank you!" Sayu danced from foot to foot for a moment in excitement, then bounced out of the room, exclaiming, "I get to see Misa Amane!"

Light stared at the doorway his sister had just gone through. Amane herself would be at the rally? And, Light supposed, so would Kira. It would be a shame, really, if they were so close together and Light didn't even let Amane know. In fact...

He glanced at the clock. Good. He had plenty of time to create a message for Misa Amane.

The next morning, Light's sister bounced down the stairs with a sequined shirt and glitter smeared on her face.

Light raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "_What_ are you wearing?"

Sayu gave him a disdainful look, but her face glittered so much that it wasn't very effective at all. "The goal of Kira Kira is to make a shining new world," she said, in the tone of someone pointing out the obvious. "This is practically the uniform."

Light almost let his horror show on his face, but with strength he didn't know he had, he managed to repress it. Instead he gave Sayu a mocking smile and a shake of the head. "If you say so, Sayu."

_I hope she's exaggerating. Please let her be exaggerating._

As it turned out, she wasn't exaggerating. Light had, of course, expected the crowd to be largely female. With a leader like Misa Amane, it wasn't unexpected- but the sheer amount of glittering girls at the rally was overwhelming. There were probably two or three girls for every guy there, and though some of the guys had joined in the absurdity and donned something with sequins, the ones who had not were looking decidedly out of place.

This turned out to be his only criticism of the rally, however. While the fans were exuberant, Misa Amane herself was different from what her modeling career would portray her to be. Light had initially brushed Amane off as a typical air-headed model, just another pretty face in a line of other pretty faces and empty heads. Now, Light recognized the previous, bubbly Misa Misa as one of the woman's many masks. She wasn't as good as Light, of course- some things still slipped through. But she was intelligent, and Light didn't think that the Kira Kira movement could have had a better leader if he had selected one himself.

Well. Aside from the sparkles.

The rally was very well thought out. Amane drew attention away from both herself and Kira, instead focusing on the movement. In essence, Amane wound up the crowd, then directed them to various booths where the supporters could sign up to become involved in homeless shelters, after school programs, and various other social projects. To satisfy her fans, she herself ran one of the sign-up booths, which was clever of her, in Light's opinion. Anyone wanting to meet Amane, or simply get her autograph, would also have to sign up to volunteer unless they wanted to look completely stupid.

Light, of course, was dragged along by Sayu to meet Amane, and he allowed this with minimal complaint, because it was part of his plan in the first place. He and Sayu ended up standing in line for almost an hour before they finally got to meet her. Sayu cheerily signed up to work, then handed Amane a notebook in an equally cheery manner.

"Would you mind?" She asked breathlessly, and Amane gracefully smiled, laughed, and nodded.

"What's your name?" Amane asked charmingly.

"Sayu, Sayu Yagami," Sayu gushed, smiling broadly. "I'm such a huge fan."

Misa smiled modestly. "Thank you. I'm really glad you showed up to support Kira Kira," she added. Light took this to mean, _I do hope you're here for the cause, and not just to get my autograph._

Sayu didn't seem to pick up on the double meaning, but responded in an appropriate manner anyway. "Kira is amazing, too!" Sayu said, taking the notebook back and cradling it to her chest. "I'm going to save the page next to yours- maybe, if Kira ever goes public, he'll write his signature next to yours!"

Amane's smile dimmed a watt. "I hope very much that Kira approves of the action we've taken."

"Well," Light said casually, "I somehow doubt that Kira would be keen on the whole glitter thing- it might scare some people off- but you've done a remarkable job in organizing this movement, Miss Amane."

Amane considered Light, then nodded slowly. "You have a point," she allowed, but asked, eyes narrowing slightly, "and who are you?"

_Referring to the fact that I haven't written my name on any of the sign-up sheets. Sorry, Amane, but that's not what I'm here for._ "Just Sayu's brother- I'm here strictly in a guardian capacity," Light feigned embarrassment. "...or, mostly, anyway. A friend of mine wanted me to give you this." He fished a plain envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Amane, who took it with practiced grace that Light thought probably concealed a bit of tenseness at receiving such a mysterious object.

"Your friend didn't want to come?" She asked, peering into the envelope and drawing out the single sheet of thick paper inside, looking relieved.

"Oh, he didn't think he could show his face here," Light said easily, watching Amane carefully as she opened the paper.

Misa froze as she stared down at the letter, eyes immediately drawn to the gorgeous red rose painted near the bottom, so real that she could almost pick it up. She didn't breathe, but managed to control any other reaction as she read the message above the rose in beautiful calligraphy.

"_Misa Amane: I thank you for organizing the Kira Kira movement. You have correctly deduced my goals and motivations, and your dedication to bettering this world is admirable. Please continue your good work knowing that you have my full support."_

After a moment, she managed to collect herself and looked up casually. "What's your friend's name? There's no return address."

"Oh, I think he's too frightened to reveal any of that... he told me not to say," Sayu Yagami's brother said, equally as casual. _I don't trust you with that information,_ Misa intrepreted.

Misa frowned thoughtfully. It wasn't obvious, it was just something in the way he was talking, as if this were some big joke to-

_Oh._

Misa looked more closely at the boy in front of her- he couldn't have been more than a few years younger than her, really, and he was quite attractive. His clothes were neatly pressed, his grooming impeccable, his eyes intelligent. No wonder he didn't want anyone to find out that he was Kira.

"Well, then," Misa said, leaning across the table flirtatiously and performing for the sake of his sister, who obviously had no idea about her brother's second life, "what's _your_ name? Maybe I could trouble you to pass messages for us? I think I'd like to meet with him- he really is very sweet."

The boy's lips quirked into a small smile, and it wasn't the one most boys got when she flattered them. His was a smile of approval. Apparently, Misa had exceeded his expectations. She felt a bubbly warmth in her gut at the sight of it. God, he really was attractive. "I don't mind. My name is Light Yagami."

Misa nodded, the name fit. A wicked idea formed in her head, and she smiled as she slid the painting over to him, face-down. "Why don't you write your name and information down, so I can contact you?"

From the amused look on his face, Misa figured that he knew that she was just getting him to sign his work. She couldn't bring herself to care. This was _Kira_, after all.

It was over all too quickly for Misa's liking, and she was left alone to cherish the only piece of art Kira would ever sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Light is listening to Arashi.**

L had accepted a series of cases in Japan that had the local investigators baffled, but they were only a cover for his Kira investigation. And it really was _his_ investigation. The police, though they had noted Kira, had not made any attempts to catch him. L could not fault them for this, of course- he was just a graffiti artist, and if petty crime went down because of a few paintings, it was all the better for them.

But, because there wasn't a case, the detective L couldn't pick it up. If he wanted to find Kira, he'd have to do it independently, without the aid of any government agencies.

And that brought L to the place he was in now, with more sugar in his veins than blood and irritation thrumming through his body.

Kira was _paranoid._ L usually commended paranoia, as he was paranoid himself. He had to be, because he was L, and he would of course have lost some respect for Kira if he wasn't careful about what he did. But as it was, Kira was being too careful to give him any leads.

He painted in the middle of the night, with paint that could be purchased from any ordinary hardware store, and out of view of any form of camera. L knew this, of course, because he had reviewed every minute of video from the areas around every Kira painting in Tokyo. Hours of surveillance had revealed nothing. Analysis of the paint had revealed nothing. And no one had ever seen Kira, or they would have blabbed about it by now.

This only confirmed what L had already known, of course. He had hypothesized that Kira was incredibly smart, perhaps a genius. That much was evident from the paintings alone, never mind the fact that they were done in the dark and in the space of only a few hours. But still, L had expected him to make some miscalculation, some mistake, that would lead L right to him.

It would have satisfied L to simply find out who Kira was and how he did his paintings. He would have walked away from the case with his curiosity sated.

But now Kira had challenged L. It didn't matter that Kira didn't know that he had challenged L, or that he was just being careful in the name of self-preservation.

What mattered was that L never turned down a challenge.

"Watari."

The man appeared in the doorway as if he had been standing just outside. "Yes, L?"

L ignored the amused tone. It wasn't important. "I want surveillance around each of the existing Kira paintings. I would also like cameras placed in each of these locations," he gestured to red tacks sticking out of a map of Tokyo hung on the wall, "where I expect Kira might place his next paintings."

"Understood," Watari hovered, and L glanced at him curiously when he did not immediately leave to arrange the surveillance.

"Yes?"

Watari gave L a considering look from over the rim of his glasses. "You're investigating Kira on your own."

"Yes."

"And you hope to... catch him?"

L stared disbelievingly at Watari, then said, "Of course."

Watari nodded, apparently having expected this answer, but continued, "And then what? The police aren't even trying to arrest him. What do you plan to do with him, once you have him? Give him a stern talking to? Encourage him to turn himself in?"

L opened his mouth to respond, then shut it with a click. His thumb found its way to his mouth, and he barely registered Watari nodding and walking away as he considered this.

What _would_ he do with Kira, once he caught him? He wasn't some murderer. L couldn't just put him in jail or get him the death sentence and wash his hands of him. The most L could do to Kira would be some hefty fines and some community service.

L bit his thumb. No, that's not what he wanted. He had no desire to get Kira in trouble with the law. This wasn't L the detective pursuing a criminal outside of the law because the police were too scared to apprehend him. This was L, a genius but only a man, searching out a fellow genius who had sparked his curiosity. This was L seeking a kindred spirit, as odd as that thought seemed, because L never seemed to have any kindred spirits, even among geniuses.

No, he would pursue Kira for his own sake. He would pursue Kira to cure himself of his curiosity. And, once he had proved to himself that Kira was not a kindred spirit- that no such person existed- he would be able to go back to his daily life.

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

"Akira? It's that you?"

Light looked up through the bangs of his long wig, hand fluttering girlishly around the kerchief of his school uniform as he watched Misa Amane from across the cafe. He could see her directly, and she could likely see him in the reflection of the window, but Light had made sure that they sat at different tables. He trusted Amane herself, but with her celebrity, he didn't want to be seen anywhere near her, even if they were both in disguise. It just wasn't safe. "Misako? It's good to finally hear from you."

Misa Amane, also wearing a wig and school uniform, pushed up her glasses and began scanning a menu. "Yes, it is."

"How are things at work?" Light asked casually, toying daintily with the sugar on the table. _How are things with Kira Kira?_

"Oh, they're going smoothly. What about you?"

"The same."

A waitress appeared next to Misa, and Light nodded to his silent phone as if still in conversation while she ordered. "You've done really well for yourself at your job, Misako," he said when she was back on the line.

"Thanks," Misa breathed. Light was skilled enough with girls to not let his displeasure at her open worship show on his face, in case she was watching him through the reflection in the window. "But you can call me Misa, you know."

Light hummed noncommittally. "I don't think you're up to being a representative, Misako. I think you should stay as a messenger."

"Why not a representative?"

"There may come a time when the company gets in a bit of hot water, and you don't want to be in too deep."

Misa frowned, furrowing her brow, though she smoothed it out and nodded in thanks to the waitress as she set down a cup of tea and a scone. "What do you mean?"

"It's best that you don't know."

Misa sighed, drawing back and resting against her seat. "If you say so."

Light nodded again, seemingly to no one. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes." Misa said, as if this conclusion should be obvious, then smiled broadly. "You know, Akira, you're really fun, and smart. We should go out some time."

Light stared, then raised an eyebrow as the real message sunk in. "I don't know, Misako. I'm pretty busy, and my dad really wouldn't approve of me hanging out with you too much." _I've got to be Kira, and it could pose a threat to our security if we're with each other too often._ "Anyway... I like you, Misako, but we're very different."

Misa sighed, then nodded. "If you say so. It was worth a shot."

"I've got to run," Light said, fishing some money out to pay for his coffee and leaving it on the table. "I've got to check on a few projects before I get home, and my mother's expecting me."

"Have fun!" Misa said in a girlish voice, and Light did not dignify that with a response. He hung up.

Digging in his shoulder bag on the way out of the cafe, Light pulled out a music player and put in the ear buds, making sure the music was loud enough for people to hear as it spilled out.

_That's right_, Light thought, adopting a rebellious look as a passing businessman gave him an annoyed look, _I'm just an ordinary teenage girl._

He kept up his charade for a whole circuit about town, looking like he was on his way to meet friends in more credible areas, then looking confused and slightly scared as he wandered into Kabukicho. It was on his way out of Kabukicho, heading into an area of higher traffic, that he found it. He sighed, but did not stop to give the rude writing on top of his painting more than a curious glance. He would have to come back later tonight to fix it.

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

L replayed the footage with a look of hunger on his face that had nothing to do with the half-melted sundae before him. He froze the frame, and stared at the figure that he knew was Kira.

Since the cameras had gone up, L had been watching the footage intently. It was impossible to tell if Kira was visiting his paintings during the day, as the paintings got not only the regular foot traffic from commuters, but also gawkers and Kira fanatics who came to admire the paintings. If Kira himself had been there in the day, L would never know.

Two nights ago, however, L had watched as a shadowy figure had, with a can of spray paint, covered the majority of one of Kira's paintings with rude remarks and gang symbols. L had been tempted, at first, to call the police to catch the vandal, but had stopped himself. If he made no motion to catch Kira, it would be hypocritical of him to have this criminal punished.

But, more importantly, he wanted to see how Kira would react.

Sure enough, someone else had appeared tonight with buckets of paint. It appeared to be a yakuza flunky, but L knew he couldn't trust that perception. If Kira were paranoid to research the locations of surveillance cameras around Tokyo, he'd be paranoid to wear a disguise while painting. L had watched as Kira looked left and right down the alley, then cracked open several cans of paint and began to work to perfectly recreate the original work of art, and, when he reached a point where the offensive graffiti had trailed off onto previously blank walls, he had touched up the wall with paint so that it was completely indistinguishable from the rest.

The whole thing had taken three hours. After that, Kira had packed up his paints and left just as quickly as he had come.

Watching it, L had been both triumphant and conflicted. He was triumphant, because now he knew exactly how he would catch Kira. He was conflicted because...

...because re-painting over the other vandal's graffiti is something L would have done. Childish. Hating to be bested by someone else. Genius. Maybe Kira really _was_ a kindred spirit.

But it hardly mattered right now, L decided as he shook a can of spray paint vigorously. He looked apologetically at the woman and child holding their groceries, then began to spray.

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

Light didn't know why someone was insisting on painting over his graffiti, when he just came back the next night to re-do it. It was pointless, and kind of annoying. Every night he re-did his old work was a night he could be working on something new.

Still, it had to be done. Light dutifully evaded his mother and sister and insinuated a study date that would never happen, then escaped to a gay bar. He had found that this was the best solution if he was going to walk into a bathroom as a man and leave it as a woman; no one had questioned him so far.

Tonight he was a high school girl, complete with long wig and uniform. If anyone stopped him, he would claim to be lost. He should be believed, as the uniform he wore did not belong to any of the schools in Tokyo.

He found the woman and child in the alley where he had left them, with apparently random markings all over them in white. Light tutted, setting down his cans of paint and preparing to begin-

And then he noticed the gleam of a white shirt in the moonlight.

Light froze, then grabbed his paint cans off the ground, backing away slowly. There was no guaranteeing that it was someone dangerous, of course, but off the top of his head Light could only think of two people who would hang around this alley at night- criminals and people trying to catch Kira.

"Wait," the person said, stepping forward. "I just-"

Light spun on his heel and ran, not waiting for the confirmation of either of his hypotheses. He was a fast runner- he could probably lose him. If he had to, he would ditch his paint.

The man behind Light (at least, Light was pretty sure it was a man, from the voice) cursed and followed. As Light began to lose energy, he glanced back at the following figure, judging the distance. Nodding slightly to himself, he hurled the paint cans behind him. The man caught them in the shins and fell to the ground as he was knocked off balance, and Light managed to escape.

He rested against a wall several minutes later in a safer part of town as he caught his breath. The question was... was that a coincidence, or a trap?

L cursed. He'd let Kira get away... and he'd probably have bruises from the damn paint cans, if not on his shins, then on his pride. Why hadn't he foreseen that Kira would use them as a weapon? It's what he would have done.

That fact, of course, made L all the more determined to find out just who Kira was. There was something not right about that schoolgirl outfit, and it wasn't just that L suspected Kira to be male.

In any case, L would go back the next night, wearing darker colors. He'd get to Kira- as long as he actually showed up.

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

It took Light a long time to decide whether or not he would go back that night, but he eventually decided that he would. If the guy was a mugger, he probably wouldn't be back. If he was there by coincidence, he wouldn't be back. And if he had set a trap for Light...

Well, Light had managed to outrun him once. He'd do it again, if he had to.

It was partly a matter of pride, but it was also important to the movement that Light repaint over his work when it was vandalized. If he allowed it to remain the way it was, it meant that he was allowing his work to be sullied- that he'd just sit back and let it happen. He had to let people know that he wouldn't let it happen, that ugliness like that would be corrected.

So Light really had no choice at all when he returned that night. He was in a smart business suit, and he held his paint cans loosely in case he needed to let them go and run, but he didn't see anyone in the alley. Looking up and down a few times, he set down his cans and began to take brushes out of his briefcase, preparing for a three-hour session of painting. And then he heard the footsteps.

He cursed under his breath as he stood up, backing away from the figure, who he knew to be the same man from last night and who had gotten entirely too close while Light was otherwise occupied.

"Kira," the figure began, and that was enough to make Light bolt. The man was expecting it this time, though, because a pale hand caught Light around the wrist, and the slip of a man was actually quite strong.

Light jerked his hand, but was unable to get the man to let go. He pulled with all his body weight, then gasped in surprise as the man abruptly released him, sending Light tumbling to the ground. His head knocked against the pavement with a solid 'thunk' that sent throbs of pain through his whole skull. He could hear his pulse in his head as he sat up, glaring up at the man above him, who looked gaunt and monochrome in the dim starlight.

Light grit his teeth and swiped the man's legs. The man stumbled, but did not fall as Light pushed himself up. That was okay, because Light caught him solidly in the mouth with a right hook, and the man stumbled backwards. Light turned to run, but the man swept Light's own legs out from under him, and Light stumbled as well. He threw his arms out to keep balance, and a set of strong arms looped around Light's chest and pulled him back firmly.

"Kira," the man hissed in Light's ear, but Light wasn't in the mood to hear him out. He stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut at once, and though the man didn't let him go, the hold loosened enough that Light was able to turn and break loose.

As Light moved away, the man made a grab in his direction. Light ducked, then realized with dread that this was exactly what the man had wanted. One hand grabbed his wig and the other grabbed his mask. Light decided not to stay and fight for them and his paints. Instead, as soon as both items were clear of his head, Light dashed off while the man's hands were occupied.

L, while he had surely gained even more bruises in this confrontation with Kira, was absolutely elated as he walked back to his hotel with his treasures. The wig was nothing special- a good quality, but nothing unique that could give L an idea of Kira's true identity any more than the glimpse of copper-brown hair he had gotten as the boy ran away could. The _mask_, however...

L didn't know why he hadn't thought about that before, considering Kira's paintings, but it wasn't at all extraordinary that Kira would have painted his own masks. L had recognized it on some level, he knew- that was the feeling he had that had told him that something was not-quite-right with that schoolgirl outfit Kira was wearing the night before.

L stared at it as he ate his chocolate cherry cake, glanced at it as he worked on a few minor cases, and stared at it some more as he put sugar cubes in his tea. It really was quite magnificent. Even L was fooled by the illusion, it seemed so close to the face of a real human being...

But this satisfaction could never measure up to the satisfaction he would feel at finally being able to see Kira's true face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First, I will apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I'm afraid it's not any longer or more spectacular than the previous chapters, but it should suffice to reassure you all that this story has not been abandoned. And as much as I love each and every review I receive for my stories, I must admit that this chapter was posted because ****xXxFlaaffyxXx**** remind****ed me how unspeakably rude I was being by leaving you hanging. And so, this chapter.**

**I should also point out that which pseudonym I refer to the main characters by denotes which person's thoughts and feelings are being shown when I pull my "third person omniscient" thing. For example, when you see 'Light', it's from his point of view, but if he's being referred to as 'Kira', that's because he's being regarded from the point of view of someone who does not know who he is.**

Light probably shouldn't have gone back the third night, but he did anyway. His reasoning for this, of course, is that his pursuer likely realized that Light realized that it was a trap, and that Light wouldn't show up because of this. While this logic was anything but sound, Light was gratified when he arrived at the alley and it was empty. Well and truly empty- he walked back and forth along it several times and checked the streets on either side to make sure that he was alone before he actually settled in to paint, sure of his safety.

L, on the other hand, waited until Kira had been painting for half an hour before he left his hotel and went to the alleyway. He slipped out of his shoes and continued carefully down the alley in bare feet, to make sure that Kira wouldn't notice him there until the last minute.

Slowly, very slowly, L drew up behind Kira. He waited a few minutes until the boy stopped painting to swap his brush, and took the moment where both of his hands were free to grab them and twist them behind his back.

Light froze, contemplating his options. He was completely vulnerable like this, and every inch of him was screaming at him to struggle, to knock the man away- but there was no guarantee that he would escape that way, and every chance that he would lose his mask. He couldn't risk it.

"What do you want?" He asked in a defeated tone, voice muffled by the mask.

"Why does Kira assume that I am not a police officer?" A rather monotone voice asked.

"You're alone," Light responded immediately. "You assaulted me. You haven't told me I'm under arrest. You haven't got any hand cuffs. Also, I think it's unlikely that a cop would have vandalized my vandalism just to get to me."

"Oh? What am I, then?"

"A creep."

L's lips quirked, though he did not loosen his grip. "Perhaps I am simply a fan of Kira."

"Ridiculous," Kira dismissed immediately. "You're not wearing any glitter."

L actually chuckled this time. "I could, if Kira wanted me to."

"I _want_ you to let me go."

"Ah. No."

"Look, what do you want? If you're not a fan and you're not a cop and you're not a mugger or a rapist or whatever else, what the hell do you want?"

"I," L considered his words, "am curious about you. I do not plan to reveal your identity, and I promise not to turn you over to the police as long as you humor me."

"Humor you."

"Answer my questions. Let me watch you paint."

Light considered it. It wasn't like he had a choice, really, but still he said, "I can't tell you who I am. I'm not going to remove my mask, and personal stuff is off limits."

L hummed. It was a pretty good deal, and he could always try to figure out Kira's identity from the questions he asked. Also, L himself wouldn't be revealing his identity, so he couldn't really blame Kira for keeping his a secret, either. "All right," he agreed, and moved away quickly in case Kira decided to hit him again.

He didn't, simply straightening up and stretching his arms before reaching for another paint brush and ignoring L's existence.

Well, L couldn't have that. "Does Kira have a name other than Kira?"

"Yes." The boy responded tersely, not pausing for a moment in his work. L waited for an elaboration, but none came. He sighed.

"Will Kira _tell_ me his other name?"

"No." Another brief silence. L made a note to avoid yes or no questions, and wondered why he had allowed himself to fall into that trap twice.

"Why not?"

"That would reveal my identity, which I have already said is off limits."

"Not if Kira only gives his first name," L said reasonably. "There's little chance I could divine his identity with just that bit of information."

"There is a chance, actually, so no, I'm not going to give you my name. You seem to be doing just fine calling me 'Kira', so Kira I'll be."

L sighed again, but he hadn't really been expecting anything different.

"Why," he asked instead, "has Kira not come forward and started working for commission? He is a talented artist."

Light grimaced under his mask. "I'm not an artist," he said blandly. "Coming forward would involve revealing my identity, which would be both a legal problem and a problem with my family. Apart from that, working for commission isn't what this is about. Even if people agreed that the paintings lower petty crime and wanted to have them on buildings, they wouldn't help as much if they were commissioned to be there. These paintings are for people who _need _them, not for people who want them." He paused for breath. "And I don't want a reward. I don't want money, and I don't want fame. People paying attention to me is only the means to an end. The goal is for people to pay more attention to themselves, and to each other."

L leaned against the wall, absorbing this speech for a few minutes. "You're a teenager, aren't you."

It was a declaration, and Light laughed. "What was your first clue? No, I don't want to know." He glanced over his shoulder for the first time, examining the oddly hunched man in baggy clothing with wild black hair and equally wild black eyes edged in dark rings. "What should I call you, anyway?"

"As Kira has failed to give me _his_ real name," L said in a monotone mockery of petulance, "I shall only say that he may call me Ryuzaki."

Light rolled his eyes under the mask and turned back to his painting. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki."

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

Light had finished painting the night before in what was an almost companionable silence. He had been grateful that Ryuzaki had shut up and just let him work, and after a while he just accepted his presence. He never forgot that Ryuzaki was there—the man was difficult to miss and even harder to ignore—but he hadn't let it bother him. When he was finished, he packed up and walked away, and Ryuzaki walked away with a muttered, "Tomorrow night,then."

Light didn't actually know how Ryuzaki found him the next night, just that he materialized after Light had cracked open his paints and begun to outline the first in a new series to not just draw attention to crime, but to other social problems. This one was a homeless man, and he planned for the message to ask, _"If you look away and pretend you didn't see me, do you really feel better about yourself?'_

Light did his best to pretend that he didn't notice Ryuzaki, but was forced to give up the illusion when the man spoke.

"What is Kira's intelligence quotient?" L asked curiously, tilting his head to get a better angle to observe the little flourish of the wrist Kira had just pulled off.

Light, glancing through his mask to see the man's neck stuck out and his head tilted, rather thought that he looked like a grotesque sort of owl. "What does that have to do with anything?" _Pretend to be thrown by the question, get more information when he is forced to explain._

Ryuzaki brought his finger to his lip and gripped his nail between his teeth, but did not bite as he mumbled around it. As Light listened, how wondered at how unsanitary that action was. "Kira has the capability to paint in remarkable detail in a matter of hours. He is also intelligent- and paranoid enough to not only evade capture, but witnesses of any sort. Also, he has been able to use graffiti to spark a social movement, which was almost surely his goal in the first place. This shows great planning and a knack for understanding and manipulating the human mind."

"I wasn't able to avoid you," Light pointed out, letting the compliments roll off of him easily.

"Ah. But I, too, am incredibly intelligent and manipulative," Ryuzaki said matter-of-factly. "Kira has just proven my point. An ordinary person would be flattered by my observation of his skills and talents. Kira has ignored them with the grace of someone who hears such things every day."

Light grimaced under his mask. It wasn't that he was upset that Ryuzaki knew that he was smart- that was plainly evident. The problem was that Ryuzaki was_ also_ smart, smart enough to spot Light's games and thwart them. Light didn't mind examining other people with such ferocity, but being under the lens himself was uncomfortable, and highly disconcerting.

"How _did_ you find me, anyway?"

"Kira is expecting an answer to his question when he has not answered mine." An ultimatum, disguised as an observation.

Light sighed and rolled his eyes as he swapped his brushes. "Over 140." And that was all the man should need to know, really.

Indeed, the man hummed in agreement and nodded, as if he had guessed this. "I set up video cameras around your existing paintings," Ryuzaki said in a casual monotone.

L watched, amused, as the boy shot up from his position on the ground, back straight and shoulders tense. The impassive mask whipped to face him and hissed, "_What?"_ L had enough time to note how odd it was to hear such a voice from such an impassive face, and was that what it was like to talk to him? Before Kira continued, "That's cheating!"

L's lips quirked and his eyebrows rose under his hair. He shoved his hands in his pockets as a precaution so that he wouldn't bite down in amusement. Amusement, because he and Kira really _were _similar. This boy was childish and hated to lose. Well, so did L.

"I was unaware that committing crime is a game," L lied impassively.

"But I didn't make a mistake!" Kira exclaimed, body taught with irritation. "I could have lived with you irritating me if I deserved it because I had forgotten something or made a mistake, but you set up _cameras._ That's _cheating_."

"On the contrary, Kira," L said easily. "You forgot to take into account that someone might put up cameras in order to find you. So you do deserve it." He refused to say 'You deserve to have me irritating you,' because that wasn't true. L would prefer that Kira enjoy his company so that L might for once participate in some mentally stimulating conversation. Still, he'd take irritated banter if it was all he could get.

Kira stiffened further after L's comment- surprising L, who hadn't thought it was possible for the boy to get any more stiff, and who winced and slouched to make up for it- then spun around and dropped to his knees, picking up his discarded tools and beginning to paint again.

"Ah. Kira is upset that I've bested him, and is planning to ignore me."

There was a rippling motion in Kira's shoulders, but the boy did not respond.

"That's very childish. I had guessed that Kira is a teenager, but even most teenagers are above the silent treatment."

Still no response, which meant that L would have to pull out the heavy artillery and make sure that he was out of range in case Kira decided to attack him.

"I imagine that Kira is staying silent out of pride now," he said mildly. "The same sort of pride, I imagine, that would make him break rules in order to make people follow them. Kira believes that he is the exception to rules, of course. Kira thinks he is better than everyone else." L paused, judging the tension in the boy's body. Yes, one more comment would likely make him snap. "Kira is probably too good even for friends."

L had been prepared to elaborate on that, but apparently it was unnecessary.

"Enough!" Light shot up again, glaring through the mask at this stranger who had the audacity to _insult _him, to _slander_ him like that. It had to be slander, of course. Light refused to accept that his anger was because the bastard's comments had a ring of truth. No, surely what Light was feeling was simply righteous fury. Justified, righteous fury.

"Enough! What the hell do you want from me? What's your goal? Don't you have your own friends to torture?"

_No comment on the pride. I seem to have stumbled on a whole bundle of nerves,_ L observed.

Kira drew breath to continue ranting, so L decided to throw him off balance by answering his question truthfully. "No."

"Wh-" Kira froze, but did not sputter. He remained silent as he worked out what L was talking about and what that implied. L did not plan to let him get his bearings quite so easily.

"I don't have any other friends," L said easily, because it was true, and because usually this did not bother him. Faced with someone like Kira, however, someone interesting... "In fact, I would say that Kira is my very first friend." A lie, but it had the potential to become true, eventually.

"...You can't be serious, Ryuzaki," Light said finally, perfectly aware that his tone was asking the older man to confirm what he had just said, whether or not it was true.

"I am very serious, Kira."

Ryuzaki looked perfectly at ease with this awkward topic of conversation, and, because he had the luxury of doing so behind a mask, Light took the time to really, carefully observe the man. If Light had to guess, he'd place the man in his mid-twenties- but only if pressed. Ryuzaki was so abnormal that he seemed immune to things like age, and it was difficult to picture him any older or younger than he was now. And because he seemed to be strange in all aspects (appearance, intelligence, speech patterns, footwear), Light didn't think that he was being at all irrational when he hypothesized that Ryuzaki might well have simply sprung into being fully formed.

Probably for the express purpose of driving Light insane.

Ryuzaki's nationality was difficult to place, as was his accent. He did not look Japanese, but he also did not look absolutely _un_Japanese. It was rare to see such dark hair and dark eyes outside of Asia, but Light had also never seen anyone in Japan with such translucent skin. Not to mention the almost impossibly wide eyes- perhaps he was only half Japanese. Or, more realistically, a quarter. It would explain his accent. True, there was nothing wrong with his pronunciation, it was actually flawless. It was just the way he spoke some words, the way he spoke in such a monotone, combined to make him sound completely foreign.

Finally Light said, "We're not friends, Ryuzaki."

"That's not what I said," Ryuzaki said easily, appearing completely unperturbed by this declaration. "I said that you are my friend, which is, by definition, a person to whom I am bound by affection or personal regard. For you, I feel a modicum of both, which I have not felt for any other person apart from my guardian, who cannot truly be counted as a friend."

L paused, momentarily surprised at himself for telling so much of the truth. He disguised it by saying, "Then again, it may not be the best word, because it also means that a person is not hostile, and Kira is _very_ hostile... Still. I find it appropriate."

"Well, if that's true, then why do you insist on insulting me?"

Ryuzaki pouted, and Light would have punched him in the face if he didn't know from experience that he could give as good as he got. "I only insulted Kira because he was ignoring me. I, too, can be childish."

"Clearly," Light bit out irritably.

"We are not so different, Kira and I," Ryuzaki said seriously. Light felt as if his dark gaze was pinning him to the spot. But that was ridiculous, of course, because Ryuzaki couldn't even see his eyes. "Consider, without your pride—which is not necessarily a bad thing, and almost certainly warranted—actually consider what I said. Do you really mean to tell me that you are surrounded by friends and admirers? That you do not find others uninteresting, and tedious? That you have found someone else on who is truly on your level, someone whose company you actually enjoy? Another genius?"

Light didn't need to consider it. He knew the answer already. "I don't enjoy your company," he voiced as a last, feeble protest.

Ryuzaki recognized it as such, because he gave him an impatient look. "No matter how much you might tell yourself that you don't enjoy my being here, we both know that it is a lie."

Light frowned, and considered, and finally sighed as he began to paint again.

"Fine."

And the matter was settled, and they were content with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know my profile page says my account has been abandoned, but... eh. This chapter has been written for months, and I'm on a bit of a Death Note kick, so I may end up finishing this story or even publishing some new content, depending on my free time and motivation.**

"Hey, Misako?"

Misa quickly excused herself from the edge of the movie set and Ryuga Hideki's lingering eyes to take the call. "Akira! How are you? Is everything all right?"

"Remember when I said the company might be getting into a bit of trouble?"

Misa stilled halfway across the set. "...Why? What did you do?"

"You're going to need to distance yourself. You don't condone what's been done."

"What did you do?" Misa repeated, getting annoyed at Light's evasion.

The line was silent for a while, then Light asked, quietly, "Are you in a secure location?"

Misa hardly thought anyone would be eavesdropping, let alone wiretap her phone. "Yes."

"And you know that, while you have come to your own conclusions, you only have evidence that points to the fact that you were passed a message from Kira by a third party, and then were only contacted by Kira sometime later through a pre-paid phone and e-mail?"

"Akira, what did you do?"

"I've gone a step further, and it's likely that a lot of people aren't going to like it. The police might be forced to actually take action."

Misa inhaled deeply, thinking. "And you think they might question me, because of my status?"

"They would be stupid not to- and they're not stupid. You have plausible deniability."

"You're asking me to lie for you."

"It's not really lying if you can't prove your own conclusions."

Misa frowned, hoping dearly that she wouldn't have to lie to the police. She would do it if she had to, because she believed in what Light was doing, but she didn't want to. "What if they ask for the note? It's got your name and everything on it."

"I can make a copy of the note, exactly the same and with the correct contact information on it, but without my name on it. I'll send it to you through your personal mailbox, and you can burn the original."

"No!" Misa cried out automatically, then tried to recover by saying, "Uh, I mean..." she gave up trying to sound cool and unaffected. "...I want to keep the original." Misa winced guiltily as Light gave a long-suffering sigh.

"As long as you recognize how very dangerous that is, and promise to keep it in a very, _very _safe location."

"I promise. But, Akira, what did you _do_?"

"It's best that you don't find out from me. You'll find out when the news agencies contact you."

_***Sparkle Sparkle***_

When Misa got her hands on Light Yagami, she was going to strangle him.

_She_ was taking care of homelessness plenty just by running Kira Kira. This painting just stepped over the line, and it had angered a lot of people. It had even turned a lot of people who were on the fence against Kira. They didn't mind when he was criticizing people who were actively doing wrong, but once he started pointing out the harm done by people's apathy, he couldn't be allowed to continue.

Which brought her, once again, to the news station.

"Kira Kira is a movement that is only _inspired_ by Kira," Misa asserted forcefully. "We see the need in our society to be more conscious and responsible in order to work toward a better world, but we do not condone crime of any sort—including graffiti. We have adopted Kira's message, not his methods."

"But Kira's message has essentially changed," the reporter, Kouya, argued. "Before it was a caution against doing something wrong. Now it's a reprimand for what people choose not to do. Many people feel that Kira has stepped out of bounds by commenting on people's choices, and that Kira is trying to enforce his rules on everyone else."

"Kira has not stepped out of bounds by commenting on people's choices," Misa said dismissively. "Kira stepped out of bounds the moment he picked up a paint brush and put it to a wall instead of canvas. Without condoning or condemning, I have to say that if Kira's commentary, rather than his illegal graffiti, is making people angry, it's probably because they know it's true, and they can't deal with it."

"A controversial perspective. And what is your response to the people who are now urging the police to start investigating Kira in order to put a stop to his graffiti?"

"I simply hope that everything will turn out for the best. I may be trying to make a better world, but as an ordinary citizen, I must leave the law to the police, as should everyone."

"Good advice. Any parting comments?"

"No, thank you."

***_Sparkle Sparkle*_**

L was slightly ashamed to admit that he hadn't noticed exactly what Kira was painting last night, so absorbed was he with Kira himself. He had, of course, registered the form and detail of the painting, but it wasn't until he had seen the news broadcast that he had realized the implications of what Kira had painted.

_...Interesting._

Kira was far too intelligent to think that this new development would simply be accepted with a nod and a smile. He must have known that people would turn against him.

_So why do it?_

True, Kira wasn't gaining anything right now anyway. He was doing all of this for, supposedly, altruistic purposes. If he truly believed in his cause, this would be the next logical step towards making a better world. If he could make people feel shame for letting evil exist in the world, then they would work harder to eradicate it.

_But at what cost?_

If Kira continued like this, the police would be forced to step in. How could causing a rift between the police and the public possibly serve his purposes?

L decided not to ask Kira, even as he observed him starting the beginnings of another homeless person on a wall. He would prefer to figure it out himself and irritate Kira. Or impress him with his ability to follow his train of thought. It depended on whether or not the young man felt like being cooperative.

Instead he asked, "Does Kira enjoy sweets?"

Kira's masked head swiveled in L's direction, cocked to the side in a manner that L would say could be amused or puzzled. "If this is a ploy to get me to lift my mask, it won't work. I don't take candy from strangers."

"Ah, but we're friends, remember?" L corrected. "In any case, I have no candy with me at the moment, unfortunately. I am simply curious."

Kira turned back to his work and said, "Not really."

"Not really," L repeated, slightly disbelieving. "Chocolate?"

"No."

"Lollipops?"

"No."

"Cookies?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"_Mochi?_"

That one got a shudder. _"No_. People choke on that, you know."

"All right. Kira refuses to take pleasure from sweets of any kind. What about alcohol?"

"Where are these questions even coming from, Ryuzaki?"

_An internet dating site_. L decided to avoid answering directly by saying, "I wish to know Kira better, as a friend, and because things like family and our pasts are not allowed, I am asking him if he imbibes."

"Makes sense," Kira said dryly. "I don't."

"I should have known," L said, nodding. "If the world was going to end tomorrow, what would Kira do?"

"Seriously?" Kira asked incredulously, then, at L's nod, said blandly, "Imbibe."

L's lips quirked up, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I, myself, would turn to sweets."

"I'd rather guessed that."

"What is Kira's definition of love?"

"My definition of _love_?"

"It is pointless to repeat my words in an attempt to bide time. I see right through the tactic."

"It's not a tactic. You're not the only one who can rattle off dictionary definitions when it suits them. Love is a warm personal attachment or deep affection."

"Hm. That sounds remarkably similar to my definition of friendship."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Does Kira believe that friends can develop love over time?"

Kira's head jerked around again, and L dearly wished that the mask was gone, not so that he could know Kira's identity, but so he could admire the flabbergasted face that the mask was surely hiding.

"Please tell me you're not hitting on me."

"Of course not, Kira. We hardly know each other. I am asking if you think such things could develop over time." L was not seriously considering taking Kira as a partner, of course, but causing him to lose his composure was beginning to become one of L's favorite pastimes.

"Is it possible? Yes. Between us? Certainly not."

Oh, but he shouldn't have said that. _That_ was a challenge, and the last time Kira had challenged L, albeit unknowingly, he had lost.

L crossed the distance between himself and Kira, and though Kira leaned back and away, L leaned forward to look through the small gaps in the mask for Kira's eyes. With the night and the distance, L had never actually been able to see Kira's eyes, but now he could see that they were a light honey brown, flecked with gold.

_Challenge accepted._

From his position less than half a foot away, L asked, "Does Kira masturbate often?"

Kira stiffened—which was a bad idea, considering he had been leaning backwards to get away from L. He fell on his back and hit his head with a solid _thunk_.

"_Fuck!"_

"Is that what Kira prefers? Is he aggressive or passive during sex?"

"_Ryuzaki!"_ L wished he could see the blush that he could very nearly hear in the boy's voice. "What—you- stop! Just, stop. You've completely overstepped your bounds-"

"Ah. Passive, then, since Kira is begging."

"I'll show you _begging_," Kira growled, launching himself off the ground and taking L down in one smooth movement. L was prepared for this, however, and used the momentum from Light's shove to roll on top of the boy, pinning him easily.

"Will you, now." L cocked his head, narrowing his dark eyes speculatively. Behind the gaps in the mask, Kira's eyes were wide and defiant. "I could remove Kira's mask right now, and end our little game. Will Kira beg me not to? Will he beg me to stop?" Making sure Kira's arms were pinned down—because he was struggling, fiercely—L lifted one hand and gently stroked the edge of the mask. "No? I suppose the pride that sparked this mission will also put an end to it..." L gripped the edge of the mask, not intending to take it off, but fully intending to see what Kira would do.

The boy bucked violently under him, arching his back. He did not manage to dislodge L, but he did manage to knock L's hand away from his mask. He also succeeded in rubbing their groins together in such a way that, had he or L been a little bit more aroused, could have been perceived as erotic. In fact, L realized, taking stock of his body's reaction, he _had_ perceived it as erotic, and he judged that he only had a few minutes before his teasing would backfire. He would be quick, then.

"I won't make you beg," L said graciously, climbing quickly off of Kira in case he decided to punch him in the face again. "I'll leave Kira here to pick up the pieces of his pride." L ducked to leave a quick, taunting kiss on the forehead of the mask. "It is part of why I like him, after all."

And L walked away, off to continue watching Kira through a camera.

Light lay on the ground for a few minutes to regain some sense of composure after that... that...

What _was_ that?

A defeat. That was all Light could consider it. He had been losing one battle or another ever since Ryuzaki had walked into his life. He had lost his secrecy, his composure, his temper... and several fights.

He had conceded to Ryuzaki on the friendship thing, partly because it was evident that the man never gave up, and partly because he had a point. But if Ryuzaki never gave up, then he wouldn't stop until he not only knew who Light was, but he wouldn't stop until he- what did he want? To _sleep_ with Light?

That's certainly what it sounded like. Then again, with Ryuzaki's almost complete lack of inflection, it was difficult to tell when he was teasing or being serious or both. And there were those questions about masturbation and being active or passive during sex, and whether friends could become lovers. Obviously the friends becoming lovers bit had been referring to them, but was he teasing? Or was he seriously considering that?

It was ridiculous, of course. Neither of them knew the other's identity, and Light was even wearing a mask. It's not like they could get very far, even if it did happen. Except- except that something had happened, when Ryuzaki's body, strong and warm and taut was holding his down with ease, no matter how hard Light struggled to get up. When dark eyes peered down through the holes in his mask, evaluating, analyzing. When Light bucked upwards, back arched and groin against groin in a mocking imitation of what might be.

But it couldn't be. It wouldn't be safe for Ryuzaki to know who Light was; he was a dangerous liability just knowing him as Kira. So it didn't matter what Light or Ryuzaki wanted in the end, because Light couldn't allow it to happen.

With this resolution, Light was able to ignore the question ringing in the back of his mind: _What _do_ you want?_


End file.
